<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A shower with Ran by yukiraniscanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593572">A shower with Ran</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon'>yukiraniscanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, hi Ran-chan, im russian and stupid, yukiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiran 🥵</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina &amp; Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A shower with Ran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yukina and ran are married</p>
<p>yukina said “ran chan I should take a shower”</p>
<p>ran said “okay”</p>
<p>yukina said “won’t you take a shower with me ? ;))))))”</p>
<p>ran said “okay”</p>
<p>they went to shower together they started having sex </p>
<p>🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞</p>
<p>yukina is pregnent </p>
<p>the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>